A Sacrifice For Love Of Family
by HeavenlyKitten
Summary: When Paris chose to bring Helen back to Troy he had no way of knowing the repercussions it would bring to those around him. Achilles/OC Paris/Helen
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **_So, I've been playing around with this idea for a while I decided to do research before for I posted it because after reading the many reviews talking about how historically incorrect most fanfictions were I was a little nervous about putting this up. I'm not a historian, but I am a writer. I'll mix a little history with fantasy. You want a history lesson take a history class you want to enter a world of pure fiction read on. Now with that all said and done I will say this was inspired by the movie. I still hope you guys enjoy this story. If you do let me know if not oh well, to each their own cup of tea._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or person in Troy. Movie or legend. I'm only only borrowing them for entertainment.**_

** A Sacrifice For Love Of Family**

The sound of the waves crashing against the rocks was like a gentle caress to the soul of the young woman standing on the edge of the cliff. Her long wavy brown hair billowed about in the breeze from the sea. The veil she wore was like a curtain against her face and chest. It matched the soft white and gold tones of her dress. Her blue eyes searched the cool waters that Apollo's light kissed. Her heart was heavy with the choices she had to make. Tears fell down delicate cheeks. A deep sadness caused raw pain to embed itself into the normally sparkling depths of her eyes.

Today the son of her father's oldest and dearest friend brought a woman from Greece to take as his wife. He seemed to have forgotten about his other wife and child for that matter. To make it worse she was already married to a king who would no doubt be coming for her. That is what brought her here to this place seeking some answer from the gods. Her father asked her to take Helen's place. To offer her self to save Troy and Helen. To do so would mean to leave her true love. Why should she have to sacrifice her love because Helen could not be faithful to her husband?

It was not fair to ask for one love in exchange for another. She would have to give up her love so that Paris and Helen could have theirs. To be forever with a man she would never love. It would be a prison for her. She would die a little everyday until there was nothing left of her, but an empty shell. Her eyes rested fully on the blue water so far from her touch. Yes, it would be better for her if she just throw herself at the mercy of Poseidon. _It would be so easy to just embrace his watery arms._

Her dress whipped around her knees and she could swear she heard a woman screaming just before the cool abyss of Poseidon's arms embraced her. She felt herself falling deeper into the watery coolness. Poseidon would take pity on her. _Please mighty Poseidon take me into your care. Do not reject me on this day for I could not bare it. Please do not let my family suffer._ Just as she would've been certain that Poseidon was answering her plea she felt something wrap around her waist and then Poseidon rejected her as she felt herself being pulled up onto the sandy shoreline. _No, Poseidon why have you forsaken me when I need you the most?_

"Liana can you hear me?" it was her sister calling to her.

"Let me go back." Liana tried to shove her sister away from her, but her sister's arms became stronger.

"What happened?" a man's voice questioned.

"I offered myself to Poseidon and he rejected me." Liana sobbed into the arms that she now realized were not her sister's, but Hector's.

"Corrina go find your mother tell her your sister is in need of her." Hector stated as he lifted Liana up off the sandy shore.

"Hector I should be the one to take care of her." Corrina softly protested knowing that her sister would not want all of Troy to see her in the state she was in.

"Corrina she is not well your mother will know what to do." He looked into the stubborn eyes of his brother's bestfriend. He felt fond of her though she pushed his patients.

"She would not want all of Troy to see her like this leave her here let me aid her until she can stand." Corrina searched Hector's eyes for a sign of sympathy.

"Look into the sea. You see those ships those are Greeks they are coming and these shores will not be safe so, do as I have said." he saw her protest, but was thankful she remained silent as she turned in search of her mother.

"Why has Poseidon forsaken me in my time of need?" Liana cried softly as her head nestled against Hector's shoulder

"He was not ready for you Milady." Hector spoke softly knowing that this had to do with her father offering her hand to King Menelaus in exchange for Helen and peace for Troy.

"Can he not see that I can not stay in this place anymore?" she cried more as they reached the gates of Troy.

"What happened?" Paris questioned as his eyes fell on Liana's water weeping form.

"She is distraught and needs her mother." Hector stated as he carried the woman inside out of view of everyone save his wife who had offered their room for her until her mother came for her.

"Oh, Paris what have we done?" Helen's beautiful face etched with sadness as her heart ached for the other woman.

"Shh you must not worry yourself with her. It was her father's choice not ours." Paris said as his eyes met those of his best friend Corrina. She only held his eyes for a moment before leading her mother to her sister. He sighed sadly as he embraced Helen. Such sadness was brought here on what should have been a happy day.

"Take Helen to your room where she can have her privacy." Paris's mother told him.

"Of course." Paris said as he obediently took his new wife to their room.

"Oh, Paris I fear for her." Helen's soft voice stated as she laid down with Paris holding her in his arms.

Paris said nothing his mind racing with his own regrets of the events that brought the pain he saw in Corrina's eyes. Though she would never voice her thoughts about this to him he saw it in her eyes.


	2. A Cruel Twist Of Fate

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or thing from from Troy the movie nor the legend.**_

**Chapter Two**

"Corrina we need to speak with each other." Paris said as he caught Corrina's arm as she tried to walk passed him in the hall outside of her sister's room.

"Paris it has been a long week my sister tried to sacrifice herself to Poseidon who rejected her when your brother Hector ran into the water to save her." Corrina knew she was being short with Paris, but she was angry at him for not thinking of anyone other then his self and for bring Helen as well as the Greeks that destroyed Apollo's temple to their land.

"You are angry with me." Paris was hurt that she would not even look at him so he let go of her arm.

"Did you think I would not be." she kept her tone calm as they walked down the hall away from her sister's room." I can not help, but to think that if you had never brought... her back here then my sister would not have been on the cliff. You do know that my father has talked to your father and they have agreed that they will exchange my sister's hand for Helen's."

"I do not regret falling in love with Helen." he told her gently

"And you should not." she told him as their eyes met

"I feel badly for her I do." Paris started, but Corrina held up her hand.

"If Helen was truly happy she would not have left her husband for you no matter how charming you are." Corrina stated softly" My sister will die if Menelaus agrees to take her in Helen's place."

"Is there no one else to take her place?" Paris questioned

"If my father thought there was do you not think he would have said so." she told him then brought a hand up to her mouth" Of course why did I not think of that to begin with." Paris raised a brow to his dear friend curious as to what she was talking about.

"Do you know of someone else?" he questioned as she turned her back to him and gazed out into the garden .

"Yes I have though no one will be happy about it, but I see no other way." Corrina felt her heart sink at her idea.

"Corrina who is it I will order that they take your sister's place." he demanded as her eyes met his and he saw her answer in the depths of her eyes." No." he turned from her and began to walk back toward where they had come from as he dismissed her

"Paris do you not see that it is the only way." Corrina's voice pleaded with him as she followed after him" My sister is very much in love with another man and to marry Menelaus would be a fate worse than death you know this as much as I."

"I can not allow you to do as you are thinking." Paris refused to even listen to her as they walked to the walls of Troy where their family was sitting awaiting Menelaus's arrival.

"I can not allow her to sacrifice her life for you and Helen. It makes sense Paris." she said catching the attention of Hector and Priam.

"Corrina set here next to Andromache whatever you and Paris are talking can wait until Menelaus has agreed to leave Troy." Hector said sensing the tension between the two.

"That is what I am trying to do, but Paris refuses to hear me out." Corrina's brow creased with worry at her sister's health.

"What are you babbling about child?" her father demanded to know

"It is nothing, but crazy talk." Paris intervened before Corrina could say anything.

"It is not crazy it makes prefect sense." she stood to go to her father, but Paris stopped her

"Your sister needs you did you not tell me that she was feeling worse." Paris said trying to prevent her from saying what he knew she would say

"Our mother is with her she is in good hands." she met Paris's glare with her own" Father I must speak to you before King Menelaus arrives." she swallowed hard against the hurt she saw in Paris's eyes

"Do not do this." Paris pleaded.

"There is no other way." She stated firmly

"He will break your spirit." Paris told her

"He can break a lot of things in me, but never my spirit." she said softly

"What is it that is so important." her father questioned her irritated that she was here in full view of Menelaus. The last thing he needed was for him to demand her hand instead of Liana's. He knew Corrina was strong, but she deserved a good man. One who would embrace her spirit and never break it. Menelaus would destroy it.

"Allow me to take Liana's place." she heard the gasps of those around and felt Paris grip her upper arm.

"Corrina daughter of mine I admire your courage and loyalty toward your sister, but you are young it is not your time to marry." her father dismissed it much to Paris's relief.

"But father if Liana were forced to give up her love for the emptiness of a marriage that will kill her she will give herself to another god and this time we will not be so lucky as to get her back." she plead with her father.

"Your plea does not fall on deaf ears my daughter, but Liana is of age to marry and you have barely reach eight teen years. I can not willing allow you to marry Menelaus." he told her as he rested his hand on her shoulder." Your sister is very lucky to have you love her so much that you would be willing to give up your life for hers."

"Father please listen to me. I have no suitors no one I fancy spending my days with it would be no love loss to marry King Menelaus if it will ensure that peace is brought to our country and my family is safe." she searched her father's eyes as she felt Paris pull her gently toward him.

"Please allow me to speak with her." Paris said as he pulled Corrina from the walls as her sister and mother walked up and sat next to her father.

"Paris please do not try to sway my mind it will not work." she informed him" Is there nothing you would not do for your family?"

"I understand your intentions, but you are my dearest friend I can not allow such a man to have you." he told her as he pulled her to him resting his chin on the top of her head." To lose you would be like losing a part of myself."

"You will never lose me Paris." she told him

"Once Menelaus agrees to marry he will take you back to Greece. You will never see Troy again." he told her as she pulled back from him

"He would not deny me my family." she said

"Ask Helen how often she has seen her home or family." he told her

"Helen is a beautiful woman many men have tried to take her he was protecting her." she said softly

"He abused her and treated her like she was nothing." he told her trying to get her to see the reality of what she was asking to step into.

"Paris she will die. He will break her body and spirit." she told him as she fought the tears the burned the rims of her eyes.

"Just as he will do to you." he said as Helen came to them

"Menelaus has arrived." Helen's soft voice spoke as she met Corrina's eyes" Please reconsider your offer."

"I love my sister too much." she said softly" If you leave Paris for another man I swear to you there will be no god or king that will protect you from me."she walked back over to her father

"King Menelaus I offer you another woman in place of your Helen." Priam looked back to Corrina who had sat next to Andromache." I am sorry."

"King Menelaus I offer you Liana of Troy." Corrina's eyes widen as she looked to her father." She is my youngest daughter in exchange for Helen and your men's swift leave of Troy you may have her as your wife." Liana was no princess of Troy, but Priam knew he had to say thus or Menelaus would not agree.

Liana stood there in a white dress a veil covering her face as her brown hair whipped around her shoulders. No one saw the silent tears as they slid down her cheeks.

"You give your word that you will not try to take her from me as well." Menelaus demanded

"Leave Troy on the morrow and she is yours." Priam told him

"Then so be it." Menelaus said as Priam allowed a guard to lead Liana to Menelaus.

"No! Take me instead!" Corrina cried as Paris grabbed her holding out of view" Father you can not do this to her." she struggled against Paris's hold, but could not break it." Let me go Paris or I swear I shall never speak with ever."

"Remove her from here before he hears her." Her father demanded of Paris who put a hand over Corrina's mouth and carried her out of ear shot.

"I hate you Paris and my father. I will save my sister from this cruel fate I swear it!" Corrina vowed as she disappeared into her room

Paris sat next to her door knowing she was hurt, but it still hurt him to hear her say she hated him.


	3. What Would You Do?

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or person in Troy. The movie nor the legend.**_

**Chapter Three**

Later that night Liana sat in the tent she now shared with King Menelaus. Lucky for her tonight he was too busy celebrating the newly formed alliance he had. She wore a black dress that was held together by gold latches on at the shoulders. Her hair was loosely hanging about her shoulders. She looked around the spacious tent and cringed when her eyes fell on the fur bed. She could not give herself to a man she did not love. She began to pace around as she tried to form some sort of plan. She heard the laughter of the drunken men outside.

She looked around and found a part of the tent that was just cloth. It was not very big, but if she wiggled hard enough she could fit through it. Now all she needed was a knife. Her eyes darted around until they fell on a dagger sitting not far from the furs. She snatched it up clutching it to her chest like it was her only savor. Right now it was. She cut a gash and tore it enough to fit through. She could feel freedom on her face in the wind of the gods.

As she crawled out she tucked the dagger into her a hidden pocket in her dress. She could smell the sea as she stayed behind the tents. Her heart pounded inside her chest so hard she thought for sure it would give her away. Her legs shook as she round on tent, but had to quickly dart behind it again when she heard men talking closely. She dared to glance around the edge and saw a man with long blond hair. _Achilles. _She gasped and moved further into the cover of darkness when she heard the talking stop. A step toward where she was sent her heart racing harder.

"Perhaps it was a maiden wishing to have one more night with you Achilles before we leave in the morrow." Odysseus said softly upon hearing what could only be the gasp of a woman.

"Then again it could be that of a Trojan princess trying to get back to her home." Achilles said as he snatched Liana's arm with a quickness that shocked her.

"I would rather be killed." though she trembled from fear she held her ground.

"You are nothing, but a young girl why do you seek death so soon?" Achilles questioned her as she met his eyes.

"You marry someone you do not love. You give up the only person who ever gave you a moments peace. You be dragged away from everything you know for someone else to be happy." She was stunned by how beautiful this man before her was though he was a warrior and would surly smite her down she could not help, but wonder what it would be like to have him as a husband instead of the monster she was forced to have." After you have done all those things you tell me why I seek the dark abyss of death instead of the bleakness of now."

"It is too late to be having second thoughts now your father has made a pact. You will honor it." Odysseus told her firmly as she raised those damned eyes to his.

"You can force me back to him tonight, but I will escape him if it is the last breath I take that helps me do it I will." she vowed as Achilles let go of her arm.

"I assure you tonight your husband will not be seeking your warmth. He seeks the drink so rest assured you are safe from for the moment." Achilles stated

"Does your husband know you are here and not where you should be girl." Odysseus questioned as he saw the fear in Liana's eyes. _Much too young to be traded for another's love and peace. _He thought as a soft whimper came from Liana's lips.

"Please you must have a daughter. Do not send me back to that... I would rather die than let him anywhere near me." Liana found the courage she needed to stand up for herself. She was tired of being thought of a weak person who could not take care of herself. Hector would not be saving her tonight.

"My daughter obeys my rules. You were promised to King Menelaus in exchange for Helen's freedom and Troy's peace do you wish your country to fall at the hands of the Greeks and Helen to die at Menelaus's hands?" Odysseus looked into a pair of beautiful blue eyes that reminded him of the sea.

"I owe Helen nothing she was a selfish woman and before I was a Trojan I was a Greek so my allegiance lies with only my family." Liana spoke the words before she had time to think about their consequences.

"She speaks in riddles." Odysseus smirked at Achilles then turned his attention back to Liana." Lucky for you your new husband drinks too much when he thinks he has reason to so therefore you can return to his tent and a wait him like a wife should." He saw her chin come up in defiance.

"Leave her alone!" a voice from the shadows caused Odysseus to raise his sword his blade meeting the firm blade of another.


	4. Poison

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or one in Troy the movie or legend.**_

**Chapter Four**

Corrina waited until she was sure Paris was gone before she quietly crept out of her room. She could not believe the events of the day. Her sister was forced into the arms of a man she was sure was not a good person. She hated her father for not listening to her pleas. She hated Paris for not sticking by her. She hated the Greeks for coming here to begin with with. She hated Helen for not being strong enough to be faithful to her husband. Most of all she hated herself for not pushing for her sister's freedom.

She had to duck into empty rooms several times before she made it to the garden. She was about to leave when she heard muffled talking. She paused as she heard her father's voice and King Priam. She stepped closer wanting to hear what they were talking about.

"She is my daughter, but you have raised her since she was a baby." King Priam was saying

"You knew that she would bring peace to Troy someday." her father had said

"I did not know that your flesh and blood would love her so much that she would offer herself in her place." Priam turned and Corrina could almost swear he saw her

"My daughter has her mother's compassionate heart and my stubbornness. She is very loyal to those she loves." her father said softly

"Were she a man I would have her by Hector's side." Priam said as he turned back to her father

"If Menelaus had seen her today we would be having a different conversation old friend. She is my only child and one day she will find a man who will love her they will bare me an heir to my thrown. " her father stated thoughtfully

Corrina did not wish to hear more of this talk so she found her way out of the safety of Troy. What she had just heard was her father saying that Liana was not his flesh and blood, but Priam's. She was Paris and Hector's sister. She knew of Cassandra, Polyxena, and Laodice she never knew he had another daughter. What was worse was that he gave his daughter away to a man that wanted to kill his son. He sacrificed his daughter's happiness so that his son could keep the woman he took. If that was love. If that was how it made you, selfish then she wanted no part of it.

As she got closer to the beach she could hear men talking. It was at that moment she suddenly froze. Though there would be no war she knew that if the Greeks caught her they would take her a slave. Perhaps that would be the only way to save Liana. Even though she had heard the other woman was not her sister by blood she would always love her as a sister. Then another thought hit her if she were caught she would be raped and probably killed. This thought almost made her want to go running for the safety of the walls of Troy. _Almost._

Lucky for her she knew this beach very well. The only problem was the full brightness of the moon. _Oh, goddess Phoebe just this once could you hide your light? _When the moon proved to not dim, but glow brighter she immediately cursed the goddess. Tonight she would not get help from the gods they new what she intended to do and were displeased. She sought the cover of the shadows at least they were still there. As she made to carefully move past one tent she heard her sister's voice as she turned toward the sound she saw Pairs holding a sword to Odysseus. _Apollo please spare him._

" Prince the war is not going to take place your father made a pact." Odysseus spoke firmly

"My father made a mistake." Paris stated as his eyes never left Odysseus.

"It does not matter. Your sister will take the place of the wife you willing took." Achilles stated as he saw Corrina" Do the men of Troy not care for the safety of their women?"

"Paris do not do this." Corrina's soft voice spoke as she came to stand behind Paris.

"Corrina go back to Troy." Pairs ordered her firmly

"Not, without you and Liana." she stated as she placed a hand gently on his upper arm." Please Paris you are the closest person I have to a brother do not make me lose you."

"You will never lose me." he vowed as his eyes marrowed on Odysseus.

"You should listen to the girl prince she speaks wisely." Achilles smirked as he felt Liana jerk free of his touch before he could even think of a reaction she ran away.

"Liana stop!" Corrina shouted as she ran after her sister who headed toward the ocean.

"No, Poseidon rejected me once, but Hector is not here to save me." Lana said as she ran into the ocean" You will not for sake me this night god of the sea!"

"Liana please." Corrina did not care if the entire Greek army was watching she ran into the ocean with her sister.

The coldness of the water was almost enough to shock some sense into the women as they ran throw the waves.

"Corrina do not stop me I can not marry that monstrous man." her voice pleaded with Corrina as she threw herself into the depths of the water.

Corrina threw herself after her and brought her back to the surface. Both girls were spurting water and struggling as the waves of Poseidon crashed into them.

"There is another way." Corrina spurted as sea water splattered into her mouth

"No, there is not." Liana tried to untangle herself from her sister's arms.

"Yes, there is." Corrina handed her a small vile.

"Where did you get this?" Liana asked as she stopped struggling and took the vile she knew was poison

"I am a very resourceful woman when it comes to family." she said softly

"It does not ensure my freedom." Liana said as she saw Achilles coming for them with another man she was not sure whom.

"You were promised to Menelaus no one else with him gone you have to be returned to Troy." Corrina stated as a pair of arms went around her.


	5. A Moon Lite Spy Caught

**Disclaimer: _I do not own anything or one in Troy the movie or Legend_**

**Chapter Five**

"It is no wonder the men of Troy are so eager to die in a war they can not win." Achilles pulled Corrina out of the cold sea as she struggled against him." They seek death rather then the warmth of your body because you would be their death. I am not so weak. I prefer the warmth of a woman to the coldness of death." His lips brushed her ear softly as he spoke to her.

"Get your filthy hands off of me." she demanded as he dragged her from the sea toward his tent where Odysseus and Paris stood.

" Take Menelaus back his new queen." Achilles said to the man who held Liana." This one is to be touched by no man, but me"

"Yes, my lord" Eudorus said as he told the other men to leave Corrina be.

"At least allow us our finale good- bye." Liana struggled against the man holding her" She is my sister after all."

"Prince go back to Troy before Agamemnon changes his mind by killing the girl and fighting Troy." Achilles ignored Liana's request as Corrina stood by his side

"I came here for the women and I intend to take them back." Paris stood bravely though he was scared

"Well, you see one belongs to Menelaus and therefore you will have to fight him for her." He looked at a soaking wet Corrina" This one is a spy and I will deal with her myself unless you wish to fight me for her."

"Paris no!." Liana and Corrina both shouted.

"Pairs Helen has lost so much she needs you now." Corrina said softly knowing her friend was no match for Achilles.

"I will not leave you in his hands." Paris met her eyes

"If you return without me the others will know something is wrong therefore they will come for me then he will have no choice, but to give me back." she narrowed her eyes at Achilles who merely shrugged

"By then who knows what will happen to you." Paris told her

"Nothing will happen to me." she reassured him

"She is mine to do with as I wish." Achilles told Paris

"He is not a stupid man Paris trust me." Corrina said not wanting her friend to give his life for her.

"I swear if she is hurt in anyway I will be the one to drive a sword through your caucus." Paris vowed as he reluctantly left.

"Your prince is very stupid to leave you in my care I would have fought for you." Achilles said as he turned toward the man still standing there with Liana." Bring her to my tent we will give the a moment then you take her back to her husband." Corrina watched as Liana was shoved into Achilles's tent her eyes met Achilles.

"Paris is not my prince." she was still angry and it showed

"No, he's your brother as is Hector it is even worse when he can not fight me for the honor of his sister." Achilles raised a brow at her.

"You really do not know how wrong you are." she said as she walked into his tent where Liana sat." Are you alright?"

"As well as I can be." she said to her as she brought her blue eyes up to meet her sister's" Will you tell Drusus that I will forever love him and we will be together in this life or the next."

"Drusus he is the Roman boy that father nearly crushed with his horse." she smiled at her sister" Have you been told about Priam?"

"Yes, but as far as I am concerned my father is the one who raised me. The who you loved me. The one who gave you me as a sister." with that she embraced her little sister." You have such courage and strength. One day you will meet a man you will love your spirit instead of trying to break it. Of course he will have to be a warrior to put up with you."

"Never. I want a scholar or poet. That way I will weep at the beautiful things he says to me instead of the fear that he will not return to me. He shall smell fresh like the spring instead of reeking of innocent blood like these men do." she told her sister as Achilles came in.

"If you do not go back now Menelaus will know you left." He told Liana.

"You can not keep my sister here against her will Hector will kill you." Liana told Achilles as she walked past him

"I take it you are Hector's favorite." Achilles said as he watched Eudorus take Liana out of his sight.

"No." she said as she watched him from the middle of his tent

"I saw how much Paris cares for you, but when you talk of him there is hate in your voice." Achilles stated as he walked over to a wash bowel." Why do you hate him?"

"I do not hate him." she said softly" I am angry with him over a disagreement, but I do not hate him." she watched him wash his face, but when he started removing his armor she blushed and turned her back to him. Eros must be laughing at her blush now. She had been considering becoming a priestess for him. Being his priestess meant that seeing a man in the nude was normal, but the modest side of her caused her blush.

"You should never turn your back on me." he seem to appear right behind her out of the blue.

"I do not fear you Achilles." she said it so calmly it surprised her as well as Achilles.

"You maybe the only Trojan who can say that and it be true." he moved from her as he laid down on the furs." You should lay down it is late by the time your people come we will be gone." he put his arm across his eyes as he spoke

"You think Hector will not be back here for me before the dawn comes?" she questioned as she dared to turn around only to see his bare chest.

"I think even if he does my men will kill him and his men before they even so much as whisper your name." he said as he heard her move toward the flap of his tent." If you walk out there my men will think I have grown tired of you and they will help themselves to you."

"You wish me to sleep next to you in my wet clothing?" she questioned as she watched his arm move from his face.

"No, you may remove it then come sleep next to me I will keep you warm." he regarded her amused at her blush

"You filthy swine." she spat at him as she sat in a corner.

"No, I assure you I am clean you saw me wash up before I laid down." he smirked as he saw her sit in the far corner of his tent and hugged her knees.


	6. RemeberingA Goddess Never Forgets

**A/N: **_ Thanks for the review it's been a while since I last updated, but the baby got sick so, we spent a week in the hospital. Anyhow I hope this was worth the wait._

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or thing in Troy the movie nor the legend.**_

**Chapter Six**

The sound of yelling and swords clanging against each other brought Corrina out of her sleep. Her green eyes flew open as she jumped to her feet. She was ready to run out into the battle toward Hector who was out there shouting her name. She sighed bitter sweetly as she realized though she'd be rescued tonight Liana would not be. Priam had traded his daughter's happiness for for Troy's peace and Paris's love.

"Go, home there is no war or have you not heard?" Corrina nearly yelped as she heard Achilles. A memory that was not so very long ago came to mind.

_'What are you doing here?' green eyes met ice blue eyes as a soft hand pulled the veil tighter over her face._

_'Inspecting the grounds.' Achilles raised a brow at the young woman before him. She wore a soft white dress with blue ties at the shoulders. A soft veil preventing him from seeing her face, but he saw her eyes._

_'You king may have won the battle, but Thessaly will never truly belong to him.' she had to bit back the sudden urge to shout orders._

_'He is not my king.' He told her calmly as he watched her eyes._

_'I am sure your king will say different.' she said to him trying not to show any emotion though his eyes where making it hard for her to remember he was the enemy._

_'You should go to where ever you are headed before King Agamemnon finds you and claims you as a spoil of war.' Her eyes dropped fro his as she moved to walk past him_

_'No man shall ever claim me. Artemis will see to that.' she held her head high as he grabbed her upper arm_

_'You put too much faith in the gods.' he caught a whiff of roses and knew this was no ordinary citizen._

_'Not gods one goddess.' she informed him as he pulled her in front of him_

_'You must be Princess Corrina.' it was a statement of fact_

_'You must be Achilles.' she raised a delicate brow at him_

A hand on her shoulder jerked her out of her thoughts. Her hand flew to her throat as she met Helen's eyes.

"What are you doing here?" she questioned as she looked over her shoulder

"Saving you." she said softly as she gripped her upper arm and pulled her out of the tent

"Helen wait." Corrina saw the battle before her and was stunned at all the bloodied bodies laying on the ground.

"No, you must come this way before we are caught." Helen said as she saw the fear in Corrina's eyes.

"You go, I have to save him." she ran toward Hector as Achilles brought his sword down just inches from Corrina's neck.

"You stupid girl you could have been killed." Achilles met her frightened glare with a deadly one of his own.

"Hector will go back to Troy and you will take me to Greece." she said as she felt Hector grip her arm

"I came for you and I will bring you back to Troy." Hector said in a deadly tone

"You will have to fight me to do that." Achilles smirked as Corrina's eyes met his again and this time he remembered who she was. It was her eyes that gave her away.

"Hector please do not do this. I have made my choice." she turned to face Hector as she pleaded with him

"Besides Prince you do not want to force a Greek woman to stay with your Trojan family you will only bring war to your doorsteps again." Achilles shrugged as Corrina turned around to face him

"What did you say?" she asked concern filling her voice as her eyes met his

"You must come with me now." Hector knew this was going to be a bad day if she did not, but he also knew that Achilles would not let her go not knowing that she was a Greek

"No." she said as she stepped closer to Achilles

"Corrina think about what you are doing." Hector tried one last time to reach out to her, but Achilles had already started walking off with her.

Hector swore as he made his way back to Troy. Corrina creased her brows together as they made it back to the Greeks camp.

"It was your eyes." Achilles said to her

"What?" she was thrown by his remark

"That is how I knew who you were. We met some time ago and I saw only your eyes which then held sadness now they hold pain. Why did you come here?" he asked her

"Because my father lost our home and before he would let Agamemnon touch me he would pretend I was a Trojan. Just as King Priam pretended his youngest daughter was a Greek until Troy's safety was at risk and the life of his son Paris." she was bitter he could hear it in her voice.

"You know if Agamemnon discovers who you really are he will do what he must to have you back." Achilles saw Liana who had looked like a broken doll it disgusted him, but it was not his problem at the moment.

"Then perhaps he will be willing to let Liana go in exchange for me?" she was grasping at straws now, but she wanted so badly to save Liana.

"No, he will not I can assure you that much. This just means that to everyone aside from you and me you are my slave." he hated to say the word, but he needed her to understand he was not going to just bring her back to Greece so she could reclaim what was her father's.

Corrina said nothing as she let the seriousness of her predicament settle in.

"I thought you served Artemis?" he questioned

"I do, but when I came here I had to forget everything from Thessaly so, though my heart belongs to Artemis I thought it would be better to try Eros." she gave hims a side ward glance

"Why serve any god we're better then them because we can die at any moment they envy us for that." he said to her as they reached the boat that would take them from these shores.

"I am starting to wonder if you are right. The gods nor goddesses are lending a hand now." she said as they boarded the ship her heart heavy she sighed as she watched the shores of Troy disappear.

Little did either one of them know, but the gods were listening at least one Goddess was. Her wayward priestess was returning to her


	7. A Gift From A Goddess

**A/N: **_I 'm not sure how often I will be able to update this story I've just found out I"m pregnant with my second child so it's going to be hectic for a while. Though I am reaching the end of this story soon. I hope you're still enjoying this story._

_**Disclaimer: I still do not own Troy or anything in it.**_

**Chapter Seven**

Corrina stood on the shores of Phthia listening to the waters as their waves crashed against the shoreline. The sun now rising lighted her view into the water. She thought about everything that had brought her to this moment in her life. Her sister had succeeded in killing her husband, but instead of being returned to her father she was taken by Agamemnon that was all that Achilles knew at this moment. No one knew that Corrina herself was indeed a princess and finally been brought home. Well, as close to it as she would be allowed. The war with Troy took place the second They had arrived here. Agamemnon being the greedy person he was could not walk away from Troy, but as far as she knew Troy had won.

She was not sure if anyone she knew had died during the war. She had been here for a few months and still Achilles did little more than be polite to her. She wasn't sure what his angle was. One minute he made her feel like she could trust him the next he ignored her completely. She only knew that her feelings were growing for him. She would never admit it out loud, but secretly she would say she cared for him. The gods had obviously abandoned her as well as her sister. Even Artemis had abandoned her in her time of need maybe Achilles was right and the gods do not care one lick what happens to mortals.

"If you walk into the water I will only have to come after you which will put me in a bad mood." Achilles's voice caused her to stiffen in surprise, but she quickly regained her composure.

"You would not come after me because you would be glad to be rid of me." she said evenly

"What makes you think that?" He asked as he stood beside her in the glow of a new morning she looked more beautiful than any goddess could ever hope to be to him.

"You make me think that." she said not taking her eyes from the water

He was silent for a moment as he smiled amused that she was effected by his ignoring her. He thought he would tell her he only left her alone because he did not have the strength to be in her presence without touching. Judging by her remark maybe that was what she wanted after all. He looked at her profile in the morning light and was taken aback by how much she had changed in the few months they had been here.

"It was not my intention to make you think I would be happy if you were dead." he told her softly as he moved a stray lock of hair out of her face.

"Then you should try harder not to make me feel that way." she said fighting the urge to lean into his gentle touch on her face.

"Funny I was thinking the same thing" he said as she slightly turned to met his eyes.

She did not say a word as she searched his eyes for some bit of truth to his words. If she was not careful she could fall for this man. This warrior that stood before her now. In the morning light he looked perfect. She made to move away from him, but he stopped her by gently grabbing her upper arm and pulling her to him. She knew an instant before his lips came down on hers what was coming. His lip were soft and gentle as they sought her reply. Tentatively she responded to his kiss with her own.

"You see if you were dead I could not kiss you." he said to her as he touched her forehead with his" And I like kissing you."

"What do you want from me Achilles?" she asked trying to figure out his angle

"Nothing that you are not willing to give me." he said to her as he placed a swift kiss on her lips before he grabbed her hand pulling her toward his house.

"Do, you think we might go see Liana today?" she asked softly

"Not today I have plans, but we will go tomorrow." he said not wanting her to see her sister in the state she was in. His heart went out to both girls. They were nothing, but pawns in this ugly game.

"All right." she said as she silently wonder what he was planning for today." Have you heard anything more of the survivors of Troy?"

"Only that you can rest assured that your father lives. Hector lives. Paris lives. I have heard nothing more." he reassured her

"When do you think I will be rejoined with my family?" she questioned

"You ask too many questions let us eat first then you can ask me anything." he said to her as they walked inside to a beautiful spread of food." I know you miss your father and friends. I am sorry you were put in the situation you were."

"There was a time where I would swear that nothing would happen to me that was not in my destiny because Artemis would protect, but lately I feel like she has turned her back on me." she said as she sat down to eat

"I still do not understand why you would pledge yourself to a goddess or a god whom you have never seen or touched." He said

"You can not see a lot of things and yet we still fight to obtain them. We all have to believe in something or die for nothing." she stated softly as she felt this odd feeling come over her like someone was standing with her.

"Well you are smarter than I first thought." he said to her as he smiled at her from across the table.

He didn't know when it had happened, but he was growing found of this woman before him. Even though she believed in the power of the gods or Artemis her goddess he still wanted her. He would not make her think his thoughts he liked that she had her own mind and was not afraid to share her views. He admired her courage to try and save her sister though she did not succeed. He then wondered if he should tell her what had happened to Liana recently? She would be angry and hurt. _With every right to be. _He only hoped she would not want to take matters into her own hands.

As they ate their food a light that had nothing to do with the sun shown just outside the door as a bow and arrow lay at the steps. A goddess never truly leaves her follower in their time of need.


	8. A Sister's Loss Is A Goddesss' Gain

**A/N: **_I know it's been a while since I update. I hope this chapter was worth the wait._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or thing in Troy**_

**Chapter Eight**

Achilles and Corrina were walking out of the house when Corrina bent down to pick up a the bow and arrows. The bow was silver with white tips. The arrows where like a white gold that had a purple gen in the center of the arrow head. Corrina looked over at Achilles and raised a brow. He shook his head indicating that he did not leave that for her. Though he was curious as to how it got there. They both looked around and saw no sign of anyone being around there. Corrina brought her eyes to Achilles once again in question.

"It looks like your goddess still thinks of you as her own." Achilles stated as he held his hand out for the bow.

"I would have known if she were here." Corrina said hopeful that Artemis hadn't forsaken her like all the other gods.

"You do not really believe your goddess would actually come to you herself do you?" Achilles was amused at her faith in a being she had never seen

"Why would she not come to me herself?" Corrina asked curiously as she brought her eyes up to met his

"Because... Have you ever really seen her in her true form or just imagined that she looked like you?" he questioned her as she walked away from him, but he followed her.

"Artemis does not have to show herself to make herself known to her faithful followers." she huffed

"I take that as a no you have never seen her." He stated flatly as an arrow barely missed his head to implant itself in the tree right behind him. His eyes narrowed at Corrina whose back was to him." You could have hit me with that." when she faced him he saw a look of confusion across her features.

"What are you talking about?" she asked as her eyes fell on a woman with dark hair dressed in a short brown leather skirt with a top that only covered her breast. She held a bow similar to the one Corrina herself had.

"I am talking about the arrow you shot at me." Achilles oblivious to the woman behind him stated

"Turn around and you will see I did not shoot that arrow at you." she told him calmly as she gently pushed his shoulders until he turned around and was facing the woman Corrina had seen before.

"Who are you?" Achilles asked as he wondered where the woman had come from.

"It is I who will ask the question not you." the woman in question stated in a firm deadly voice her green eyes meeting Achilles's as if to dare him to say something different, but he did not." Corrina you have been missed." she walked over to Corrina with a smile across her face

"Achilles this is NOT Artemis this is Nemarie she is the one that Artemis sends when there is a mortal that she thinks is trying to take her follower away from her." Corrina said in a bitter tone as her eyes met Nemarie's." He is of no threat to anyone, but warriors I assure you that so tell Artemis that."

"Really the way we see it he is a threat and must be dealt with immediately." Nemarie stated flatly

"If he wanted me dead I would have been dead before my feet left Trojan sand." she told Nemarie as Achilles prepared to defend his self woman or no woman.

"Yet he holds you here against your will." Nemarie said not affected by Achilles's fighting stance as she shrugged

"If it had not been for him I would have never seen Greece again. Artemis would have never saw me again." she said as her eyes glittered with the urge to shoot the woman before her with the arrows in her hand, but she knew better unlike Achilles.

"Artemis does not like the lies that have been told to you to keep you here." Nemarie said as she looked at Achilles" Though he is favored by the gods and he is very attractive it would be a shame to kill such a mortal."

"Then walk away." Corrina said her hand itching to raise her bow at Nemarie. _Artemis please hear me this mortal is of no threat. He is keeping me safe from those that would harm me. _

"How can you trust him after what happened to Liana?" Nemarie questioned knowing she did not know what happened to woman she called her sister

"What happened to Liana was not his fault her father made a choice." Corrina thought she was talking about how Liana had been forced to be with Menelaus.

"I am not talking about the forced marriage I'm talking about the fact that she was killed for trying to run away." Nemarie said as she watched Corrina's face carefully, but saw no show of emotion _Hmm she has learned well from Artemis. _

"You lie." Corrina said as calm as she could

"No and you know I do not lie it is the man that you have come to trust that lies to you." Nemarie left the two alone

"Tell me she is wrong." Corrina demanded as she controlled her anger.

"I am sorry." was all Achilles could say after everything he had just seen.

"How long have you known?" she asked her eyes not meeting his and her back now turned to him as she stared into the ocean below.

"Since the morning." he told her honestly

"That is why you would not take me to see her today. Now I am demanding you take me to her immediately" her voice had lost it's calm and was now edge with anger.

"If you are sure." he said to her

"I am." she said her eyes closed against the rise of emotions that clogged her throat.

"I will have a ship ready to take us." he said to her as he left reluctantly to get the ship ready.

Once he was gone Corrina let the tears that she held back fall freely this would be the only time she would shed any tears.

Artemis watched from her place within a tree. Nemarie stood close by her goddess.

"She is in pain, but it won't be long." Artemis said

"She cares for Achilles." Nemarie stated

"This I know." Artemis said


	9. A Loss Of Innocence and Protection

**A/N: **_I know it's been forever since I last updated, but The family's been sick. I hope you still like this story. I am coming to the end of this story with the next chapter. Thank you all who reviewed and enjoyed this story._

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing in Troy.**_

**Chapter Nine**

Achilles sat near Corrina as she knelt at a make shift grave where her sister in life had been laid to rest. She showed no visible signs of grieving. She knelt there her head bent and her eyes closed. He could not even see her breathing, but he knew she was. The woman he saw kneeling on the ground that covered her sister's grave was one he never saw before and honestly she raised the hairs on the back of his neck. He was not sure what her reaction would be once they left he only knew that he did not want to leave her. She was angry and no doubt felt that he had betrayed her. How ever she would react he would be there.

Corrina felt like she had sat there starring into the dirt covering on Liana's grave for a life time. _ How had it come to this? Artemis why did you not save her? Did she die because of me? Was I not good enough for you to spare her life? _All these questions and more ran through her mind as she held back the tears that wanted to spill from her eyes. This was not Achilles's fault that much she was sure of, but he knew that her sister was gone and he kept that from her. She stood up abruptly as she dusted off her knees she turned to see Achilles looking at her with anticipation written clearly across his beautiful features.

She said nothing as she headed toward the ship. This was not the place nor the time to say any words. She would have plenty of time to tell him how she felt about his deception. Could she really call it deception? After all what did this man owe her? He claimed her as his slave at least in the eyes of everyone that saw them together. She was a princess that much she was fully aware of. She'd give it all up for just one more day with Liana.

The silence between them was as thick as a fog. Achilles felt something dangerous in the air. Maybe it was just her unusual silence. He watch her sit near the front of his ship. Her long pale dress bellowed about her legs as she tucked stray pieces of her hair underneath the cap on her head. She leaned on the rail of the ship in haling the sea breeze. He watched her from a far. He wanted desperately to know her thoughts right now, but he would not push her to speak.

When they had reached his home she allowed him to help her across the stone covered walk way by hold her hand. The warmth from her skin seemed to soak through to his soul. He wanted her to understand there was no right time to tell her. He did not know how to tell her that the one woman she called sister was gone to her forever. _How had things gotten this complicated? When had things gone from having fun to being so emotional? _ He thought as he grew tired of the silence around them. He abruptly stopped short of the house as he forced her to face him.

"If it's silence you want then I shall give you reason to be angry with me and silent." he said as he pulled her roughly into his arms and kissed her.

She shoved at him, but it only lasted a moment as she gave into the kiss. At least for this one night she could feel something other than hate and regret. They were no longer strangers after all. She pulled her hand free of his hold as she wrapped her self around his muscled body feeling the need to be closer to him. She felt him lift her into his arms as he carried her near by and laid her down on the soft grass. This was wrong on many levels, but she did not care. He pushed her dress up to her waist never breaking the kiss as his tongue dueled with hers. She pulled his tunic up needing to feel his skin as he finally broke the kiss long enough to rid them of the clothes.

Once they were fully naked she finally gave herself completely to him as Artemis watched from afar. Artemis knew this day would come, but now Corrina could never come back to her. She heard Corrina's innocence cry out as it died there in the grass where she allowed Achilles to kill it. Artemis turned her back on her once faithful follower as a sign that she had given up on Corrina from this day forward. In her departure the sounds of a wounded animal could be heard near by. That was the sound of Artemis's anger as she felt the sting of betrayal. She could not understand how Corrina could pledge her life to her with one breath then with the same breath call out another's name in the heat of a forbidden passion. As Artemis vanished completely she left a dead fawn with a golden arrow at the doorsteps of Achilles.

As Achilles lay there holding Corrina in his arms he heard the sound of a wounded animal. It sounded too close to them he sat up and looked around, but saw nothing. Corrina was the next to sit up as her eyes scanned her surroundings just before she jumped up and put her dress back on. He had a feeling she knew what that sound meant more than he did as he saw her clutch her chest. A bright bluish looking light surrounded her as she fell to her knees. Just as quickly it was gone Achilles knelt beside her as she lay on the ground. He reached out to touch her, but she jerked away from him. He expected that after all he took something from her that she could never get back.

"She no longer extends her protection to me." Corrina's voice was soft as she stood up carefully.

"After all you've been through your goddess takes away her protection that's really nice where can I find a god like her to worship?" he knew he should not be so short with her, but he was tired of hearing about gods and goddesses.

"I betrayed her." she said solemnly as they headed toward the house

"How did you do that?" he asked as he saw the fawn laying there with a golden arrow through it.

"By allowing you to take my virginity. That's why she put this dead fawn on our doorsteps." she said as she walked inside not saying another word on the subject.

Achilles looked down at the fawn then back to his door. If he left it out here it would stink up the place, but if he brought it inside it would be like a slap in the face to her. So, he brought it down to the ship where his men lay resting he gave it to them for a meal and returned to his home where he slept in his bed and she slept down the hall from him. He more or less tossed and turned the whole night.


	10. Love You Can't Walk AWay From

**A/N: **_Okay it took me a while, but I'm finally done with this story. Thank you to those who did take the time to review and let me know you liked it. I felt it was time to finally end this. I might write another part to this at some point just not right now I've ideas for other stories that I want to write before I write another Troy fic. This was my first and will not be my last. I hope you enjoy this last chapter as much as I did writing it._

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing or no one in Troy.**_

**Chapter Ten**

Achilles was sitting in his room when he heard a soft knock on his door. It had been weeks since Corrina had shared her body with him and he wanted to make things right by her she just would not let him in. She had been abandoned by the only goddess she ever trusted and she had lost her sister for which she blamed him for no doubt about that. Then she allowed him to take the one thing she had left now that was gone and she could never get that back he wondered how long before she would demand for him to let her go back to Troy. He took a deep breath as he debated on opening the door. He knew that knock could only be one person and he was not ready to let her go just yet. He heard the knock again this time a little louder than before. With a heavy heart he got up as he opened the door he saw Corrina standing on the other side.

"We need to talk and this time I need you to hear every word I say." she met his eyes and he saw the true sincerity in their depths.

"I was wondering when you would come to me." he said as he moved just enough so that she could come in. He caught the scent of jasmine on her skin and he noticed she wore the soft blue dress he had given her. Her hair was loose around her shoulders.

"I want you to know that I do not blame you for my sister's death. I do however blame myself. The whole point for me being with you here was to help save her, but I failed her. In failing her I failed myself. Regardless of the out come or reason why you chose to make love to me when you did I do not nor will I ever regret that. I have lost the protection of my goddess. I hope that I have not only gain your protection, but your respect as well." she stood by his window with her back to him because if she were to face him now she knew her brave front would fade and she would lose herself in his eyes once again. She came here for a reason.

"I am glad you do not blame me for your sister's death." he said as he moved closer to her so that he stood directly behind her." I am also glad you do not regret our making love" He dared to touch her shoulder and felt a slight shiver go through her." You have always had my protection and you have proven to me in ways that I could not even imagine a woman doing so that you deserve my respect." he sighed as she turned to finally face him it was then he saw the unshed tears in her eyes

"You deserve a woman much stronger than I that is why I am asking you to let me go find my own place in this world." she would not cry in front of him no matter how much she wanted to.

Achilles was quite as he turned his back to her thinking over what she had said and wondering how he was going to let her go.

"Is there nothing I can say to make you stay?" he asked softly

"Why would you?" she asked him confusion written clearly across her soft features

"Why would I not?" he countered as he turned to face her placing his hand on her cheek.

"You do not love me." she said to him feeling like her heart was breaking into a thousands pieces.

"That is what you say." he told her.

She did not dare say what she was thinking. _Could he be in love with me? _

"If you wish to leave I can not make you stay." he said to her as he once again turned his back on her. _Just say you love her you idiot. _A small voice inside his head screamed at him

"Right people should not stay where they are not happy." it felt so odd the words on her lips. _I just want him to love me for I will not stay if he does not._

"You leave first thing in the morning. You are wanting to go back to Troy if there is anything left." he said to her as he closed his eyes

"The sooner the better." she said feeling like her heart was being broken into a million pieces as she finally moved toward the door.

Her hand reached for the knob, but the pressure of his hand on the door itself stopped her from opening it.

"Did you really think I would let you just walk out of my life." his lips were close to her ear.

"Do not make this any harder than it already is." she pleaded with him as she felt him press into her body

"Love is not something you can just walk away from." he told her.

"Nor is it something you can make happen." she told him as she fought the urge to lean into his body

"Now who is saying they do not love who?" he questioned her as his lips brushed her ear.

"Lust is not the same as love." she said softly

"No it is not." he said as he forced her to turn around" I love you."

"Do you really love me or the idea of love?" she asked needing him to be sure of what he was saying to her

"Come to bed and I shall show you." he said as he kissed her and lifted her up into his arms.

He showed her twice how much he loved her. Tomorrow would hold off for now she was the happiest woman alive. They fell asleep in each other's arms both content for the time being. To them no war was being fought. No blood was being shed. No lives were lost. The outside world did not exist. Only the love they shared for each other.


End file.
